


We've Been Together too Long to Conceal What's in Our Hearts

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides he and Jensen need a song. Jensen thinks the idea is ridiculous and the song is absolutely horrible – the only good thing is that Jared keeps shaking his hips at Jensen in a way that's both really bad and really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Together too Long to Conceal What's in Our Hearts

There are days where Jensen wishes that Kripke's rule about classic rock music applied not only to the scenes they were shooting, but off screen as well. It would certainly make sitting through getting his face covered in make-up a bit easier if there wasn't crappy music playing in the background.

Today, the volume is cranked up and Jeannie and Shannon are dancing and singing along when they aren't working. Jared, the bastard, is happily bobbing his head along to the music too, grinning.

"They should have screened the cast and crew for their music taste," Jensen mutters.

"Don't be so grumpy, old man," Jared calls out. He picks something up from the counter and throws it at Jensen, just barely missing him.

Jensen glares.

"Oh, come on, Jensen. Smile," Jared coaxes. "Show me those pearly whites."

"Fuck you," Jensen replies. He yelps when Shannon swats his shoulder.

"He needs more coffee," Jared muses.

"Definitely," Shannon agrees.

"And he needs to broaden his musical horizon and learn to have fun," Jared adds.

"I have plenty of fun, asshole," Jensen says.

Jared grins at him. "Oh, no, you don't," he says. "But I'll change that."

He gets up and Jensen watches with trepidation as Jared walks over to the radio and turns the volume up even more.

"The next song that comes on is gonna be our song, Ackles," Jared declares. "And you're gonna get up and move that pretty ass and have a goddamn good time, hear me?"

Jensen flips him off. Jared shakes his head at him with mock disappointment, and then stares intently at the radio as if he can will the next song to come along. Shannon and Jeannie have stopped moving too, waiting, and Jensen rolls his eyes at them.

When the song ends and switches to the next, Shannon and Jeannie start clapping and whooping.

"What is this?" Jensen asks.

"This, Jensen, is called R&B," Jared says, coming over and holding out his hand. "It's what the young people are listening to these days."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Shut up, dickhead," he says. "And I'm not dancing with you."

"Oh, come on," Jared wheedles, sticking out his bottom lip. When Jensen doesn't budge, Jared sighs and starts dancing right next to Jensen's chair. He turns around, shaking his ass – not to the beat of the music at all, because Jared can't dance to save his life – and it's right in Jensen's face. Jensen's eyes follow the movement of Jared's ass, and he can't even pretend he doesn't feel the spark of interest. Jared has no rhythm, and his movements aren't graceful, but it's still a pretty damn nice sight. 

Shannon and Jeannie are laughing hysterically, cheering Jared on, and Jared starts singing along to the song. Something about a trip and L.A. and an American boy. When Jared turns around and starts singing the song _to_ Jensen, Jensen gives him his best glare and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You're ridiculous," he says. 

Jared just grins and keeps up his hopping and dancing, Shannon and Jeannie joining him now. Jensen is pretty sure the whole trailer is shaking.

When the song is over, Jared drapes one arm over Jensen's shoulder and, panting from exertion, he leans down and places a smacking kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth. Shannon and Jeannie laugh, and Jensen tries to push Jared away.

"Jesus, Jared, warn a guy before you attack him with sloppy kisses," he says.

Jared just smirks. "My kisses are awesome," he says.

"Well, give them to someone else," Jensen grumbles, but there's no heat in his voice.

"You're too pretty for your own good, princess," Jared replies, and Jensen narrows his eyes at him. Jared winks at him before turning around and goes back to his chair, letting Jeannie do his hair.

Their eyes meet in the mirror for a brief moment, and Jared gives him a soft smile and Jensen returns it.

+

The impromptu dance session in the make-up trailer would have just been one of Jared's typical antics, and Jensen would have forgotten all about it, if it hadn't suddenly become a thing on set.

Within a few days, the whole set knows that 'American Boy' (because that's apparently what the song is called, as Genevieve informs Jensen right after she tells him that she thinks he and Jared are really cute together) is, officially, Jared and Jensen's song. Jensen is pretty sure he should have gotten a say in this matter, but nobody asks him about his opinion. Jared is no help in the matter either – he seems to take great joy out of seeing Jensen suffer. 

So over the next few weeks, Jensen repeatedly finds himself filming a scene or sitting off camera, waiting for filming to start, when that god-awful song suddenly comes blaring from the speakers and everyone erupts into laughter. Jensen figures the whole thing would have died down within a couple of days, if it wasn't for Jared. Jared who, every single time, starts cackling gleefully and then will spend the next four minutes trying to get Jensen to dance with him or stand in front of Jensen, shaking his hips, and mouthing the lyrics to Jensen. 

"You're breaking my poor little heart, American boy," Jared says one day – in a horrible British accent – when Jensen ignores Jared trying to pull him up to dance and keeps playing around with his cell phone instead.

"You should get on a plane and go back to the UK then, darling," Jensen replies without looking up. "Please."

Jared gasps. "Jensen. How can you say that? Our love is pure and real and deep and I will never leave your side."

Jensen glances up. "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

Jared grins. "You love me," he sings. "Now come on, Schmackles, get up. We have some acting to do, and then you can take me home and show me a good time."

Jensen peers past Jared at their director, who nods at him, and gets up with a sigh. "One day, the wrong person is going to overhear you say stuff like that and spread rumors everywhere."

Jared waves his hand dismissively. "Oh please," he says. "The internet already thinks we're doing it."

Jensen rubs his temple. "I should have stayed on Smallville."

"I'm pretty sure the internet thinks there's a lot of gay sex going on that set as well," Jared says. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the internet thinks there was gay sex on every set you ever worked on. You should think long and hard about why, Jensen."

Jensen glares at him. "Could you please stop talking about the internet as if it's one single, living entity instead of a bunch of crazies?" he asks. "And for the love of god, stop reading those stupid gossip blogs about us."

Jared looks at him and shakes his head. "I can't. There are twinky pictures of you accompanying all the juicy rumors about twinky you. They're the highlight of my life, Ackles," he says. "Hey, do you still have that superman shirt that ended, like, right under your nipples? You looked sexy. Like a prostitute, but sexy."

"Oh my god," Jensen groans. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Jared just laughs and slings his arm around Jensen's shoulder, pulling him in. This close, Jared smells a little bit of sweat and he's warm and firm against Jensen's side. Jensen's attempt to push him away is weak at best.

+

The song is playing on the radio when Jensen gets into the car, and he kind of wants to hit something. He's been feeling a headache coming on for the past hour, and his eyes feel gritty and burn from Dean being on the verge of tears throughout the last scene, which they had to redo what felt like a billion times. 

For being a guy who kills monsters without batting an eyelash, Dean sure cries a whole damn lot and Jensen kind of hates the guy for it.

He sinks into the seat and tips his head back, closing his eyes.

Jared finally gets into the car as well, managing to make a ruckus even just sitting down, and then laughs. 

"Our song," he exclaims.

"I hate you and everything you choose to be," Jensen mutters.

Jared just laughs harder and the seats start shaking a little. Jensen doesn't need to open his eyes to know Jared is trying to dance in his seat, and he reaches out and places one hand on Jared's thigh. "No moving around today, Jay," he mumbles.

Jared stills.

"Hey, Clif," he calls out. "We're ready to go. Could you turn the music down a little?"

"Sure thing," Clif replies, and Jensen sighs in relief when the volume is turned down. He feels Jared shift, his warm body pressing up against Jensen's side, and his arm worms its way around Jensen's shoulder.

"Come here," Jared says, voice soft.

Jensen cracks one eye open and finds himself staring at Jared's worried face.

"Headache?" Jared guesses.

"Getting there," Jensen replies, then adds, "You know me too damn well."

"Well, yeah, comes with being joined at the hips," Jared jokes, voice soft. He tugs Jensen a little closer. "Here, I'm probably more comfortable than the stupid head rest. That thing is way too low and it'll only make your neck go all stiff."

Jensen slides down a little to rest his head on Jared's shoulder and doesn't mention that Jared's shoulder isn't exactly cushy either. Jared is nice and warm, and Jensen feels himself relax when Jared cards his fingers through his hair carefully.

"Here?" he asks when he brushes his fingers over Jensen's temple.

"Yeah," Jensen replies.

"Hmm, okay. Tell me if I'm making it worse," Jared says softly and starts moving the pads of his fingers in slow figure eights over Jensen's temple. 

"'s good," Jensen mutters.

"Good," Jared says, and Jensen feels the ghost of a kiss against his hairline. "Try to get some sleep."

Jensen nods and feels himself drifting off soon after, Jared's touch never faltering. 

When he wakes up, the car is already parked outside of Jared's house and Jared is shaking him gently with one hand on Jensen's thigh.

"We're home," he says unnecessarily. Jensen blinks and stretches.

"Already?"

"You were out like a light, dude," Jared tells him. "Come on. Let's go so Clif can go home and I can scrounge up some food."

Jensen nods. "Okay," he says around a yawn. He waves at Clif while getting out of the car. "Thanks, man. See you tomorrow."

Outside it's a bit chilly and Jensen crosses his arms over his chest and follows Jared to the front door. 

"How's your head?" Jared asks, turning back to look at Jensen.

Jensen moves his head experimentally. "Fine," he says, a bit surprised.

Jared grins and then turns around to unlock the door. He's carrying both of their bags over one shoulder, and Jensen feels a surge of fondness for him. 

"Thanks," he says. "For taking care of me."

"Any time," Jared replies. He opens the door and steps aside, waving Jensen in first. Jensen is barely inside before he gets attacked by Harley and Sadie, and he laughs softly, crouching down to scratch them behind the ears and pat their sides.

"Guys," Jared says. "Let us at least come inside first."

He whistles sharply, and both Harley and Sadie stop, looking up at Jared expectantly. Jensen gets up and moves aside to make room for Jared in the hallway. 

"I'll take let them out," he offers. "You wanna order take out or something?"

"Sure," Jared says.

Jensen calls Sadie and Harley's names, and they dutifully follow him through the house. Outside, he watches them run around for a moment, and then he goes to join Jared again, leaving the door open for them.

Jared holds up a bottle of beer when Jensen comes into the kitchen. "Yes or no?" he asks, tapping a finger against Jensen's temple when he's close enough.

"Beer's fine," Jensen replies.

Jared looks at him speculatively for a moment. "Sure?"

"It was a small headache and it's all gone now," Jensen says. "I was probably just a little tense from filming."

Jared finally lets him take the bottle with a small smile. "And you know what cured you?"

"Your magic fingers," Jensen replies with an eye-roll.

"Well, yeah, those too," Jared says dismissively. "But it was mostly the power of our song playing in the background. It made you feel all relaxed and _happy_ , because it's a symbol of our beautiful love."

Jensen gives him a look. "I'd feel relaxed and happy if I never had to listen to that piece of crap again in my life."

"You say that, but I know you don't mean it," Jared says sagely.

Jensen snorts. "You know, just a minute ago I was thinking about how you're a really good friend. You just had to ruin that."

Jared grins widely, all white teeth and dimples, and Jensen thinks how he looks stupidly gorgeous like that. 

"You were having totally mushy feelings about me and how much you love me," Jared crows.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jensen says with a wry smile, because Jared really doesn't need to know how right he was.

+

A few days later, Jensen is hanging out in his trailer between scenes and finds himself humming 'American Boy'. He freezes, rolls his eyes, and then silently curses Jared and his existence.

Someone plays the song a couple of days later during their lunch break, and Jensen cocks his head to the side and points his fork at Jared.

"You know, if I'm the boy, that makes you the _girl_."

Jared bats his eyes at him. "I'm secure enough in my sexuality to be okay with that," he says.

"Okay," Jensen replies, drawing the word out. "But fyi, you make a really ugly woman, Jay."

"You say the sweetest things to me, darling," Jared says in a falsetto voice. "You American men are so charming."

Jensen grins. "Oh sweetheart, I haven't even started yet," he says and winks. 

Jared laughs, but Jensen can see the slightest hint of a flush staining his cheeks and grins.

Jared is the first to finish his lunch and when he goes to put his tray away, he brushes past Jensen and leans down for a moment.

"I might make an ugly woman," he murmurs, "but luckily for you I'm all man. And I know for a fact that you don't think I'm all that unattractive."

Jensen bits his lip, and turns his head to look at Jared. Jared looks down at him with a smirk and he holds Jensen's gaze for a moment. It makes Jensen feel a sudden surge of excitement.

+

The following Saturday, they get invited out by a few people from their crew. 

Jensen is in his room, getting ready, when Jared barges in. Jensen quickly pulls the t-shirt he's been putting on down to cover his stomach.

"Oh no," Jared says, shaking his head. "You're not wearing that."

"I'm not?" Jensen asks, looking down at the jeans and faded shirt. "Why?"

Jared sighs. "Because no bouncer is going to let you in if you're dressed like a hobo," he says.

Jensen frowns and then looks at Jared, who is wearing a good pair of jeans and a dark button-down shirt. "I thought we're going to a pub," he says, and frowns. "Fuck. We're not going to a pub, are we?"

"You need to start listening to people when they talk, Jensen," Jared says with a sigh. "We're going to a club. A nice, fancy club, so dress accordingly."

Jensen groans. "Really?" he asks. "Can't we just go to some pub, have a couple of beers and go back home to sleep? I hate clubs."

"Tough luck," Jared says and brushes past Jensen, opening his closet. He pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt after a moment and throws both at Jensen. "Change."

"Am I really taking fashion advice from a guy who wears pink shirts and stuff with flowers on them? Sometimes both at once?"

"I pull those shirts off and you know it," Jared replies. "Now change."

He crosses his arms over his shoulder and doesn't make a move to leave. Jensen raises his eyebrows. "You gonna stay here and watch?"

Jared shrugs. "Why not? I've seen you change millions of times," he says. "Hell, I've seen you butt naked plenty of times too."

"Because you don't knock on doors. Really, I don't know how you're not scared for life yet, always walking in on people like that."

Jared grins. "Easy. Because I knock if it's someone I wouldn't want to see in any state of undress."

Jensen drops the jeans and shirt on his bed and starts taking his t-shirt off. "Are you saying you wanna see me naked?" he asks, voice a bit muffled.

"Jensen, there's not a single person on this planet who doesn't want to see you naked," Jared says. "Okay, make that, there's not a single person you aren't related to who doesn't want to see you naked."

Jensen drops his t-shirt and slides the button-down on, one eyebrow cocked. "I'm pretty sure that's bullshit. I could make you a list of people who wouldn't want to see my naked ass," he says while doing up the buttons. He tries to sound casual, but he's pretty sure his stomach is doing somersaults. Something between them has been changing lately – it's like all of Jared's comments and the dancing, egging Jensen on is a twisted form of them flirting with each other. Like they're trying to see how far they can go before one of them snaps, and Jensen thinks he's not the only one who's looking forward to that happening. It's been building up for years – Jensen just isn't sure what Jared wants out of this. If he wants something serious or if he's looking for a quick roll between the sheets, getting rid of the sexual tension that's been blatant for months now, and go back to being friends.

Hell, some days Jensen is not sure what he himself wants either. He knows he wants Jared though, and he thinks maybe he'll just take whatever Jared is willing to give.

Jared reaches out and brushes something off Jensen's shoulder. "I doubt you'd be able to come up with a single name for that list," he says, and it takes Jensen a moment to remember what they've been talking about.

"Dude, I could fill pages," he answers.

"Yeah? Give me one name."

"All of my friends, man. Hell, I think Chris would _pay_ someone not to ever see me naked."

Jared shakes his head. "I always knew there was something seriously wrong with that guy."

Jensen laughs, doing up another button. "Why are we talking about me naked again? And can we please stop?"

Jared shrugs. "Fine," he says, then reaches out to catch Jensen's wrist. "Don't. Leave the last few buttons undone."

Jensen gives him a look. "Really, Jared?"

"Hey. Let me have some eye-candy, okay?" Jared teases, and he still has his fingers curled around Jensen's wrist.

Jensen feels himself flush a little. "Jared," he starts.

Jared bites down on his bottom lip and looks down at their hands, his thumb stroking over Jensen's skin. "We're gonna be late," he says finally. "Put on those jeans and let's get going, okay?"

"Okay," Jensen agrees, but he feels a bit disappointed. 

Jared looks torn, but then he leans down and pecks Jensen on the lips. "We'll talk about this later. Promise," he says. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Jensen says, and he can't keep a smile from spreading over his face. Jared looks at him for a moment before finally letting go of Jensen's hand and laughs a bit sheepishly. 

"Right. Kitchen," he says. "And, uh, wear your black boots."

Jensen nods, feeling like a kid with their first crush. He shakes his head at himself once Jared has left and quickly changes into the pair of jeans Jared chose. He puts on his boots and then quickly checks his hair in the mirror, making sure he looks all right. They might be going to a club with a bunch of people from their crew, but Jensen suddenly feels like he's dressing up for a night out with Jared.

+

Jared eyes him appraising when Jensen enters the kitchen, wallet in hand.

"Well, look at you," he says with a whistle.

Jensen feels his cheeks heat up. "Shut up," he mutters, but he can't help feeling pleased by Jared's comment.

"Ready to go?" Jared asks, and Jensen pockets his wallet while nodding.

"Ready," he agrees. "And, hey Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty hot tonight too," Jensen says, and Jared beams at him. 

He slings one arm around Jensen's neck and kisses his forehead. Jensen tilts his head up to catch Jared's lips in a quick kiss, curling his fingers in the fabric of Jared's shirt.

"This is happening, huh?" he asks.

Jared looks down at him with a soft smile and shrugs. "We both want this to happen, right?" he asks, sounding a little unsure.

"Yeah," Jensen says. 

"Good," Jared says. "Then yes, this is definitely happening. I've been wanting this for a while, Jensen."

"Me too," Jensen admits, and he closes his eyes when Jared dips down and kisses him again. _Really_ kisses him this time, long and slow, and Jensen never wants it to end. He leans up into it, body pressed to Jared's, and sighs in disappointment when they break apart all too soon.

"We're gonna be late," Jared reminds him, looking a bit dazed.

"We could just stay here."

Jared makes a sad face. "We promised," he reminds Jensen. "We should at least show our faces for a couple of hours."

Jensen sighs. "Fine."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll get buzzed, I'll make a fool of myself on the dancefloor and you can watch me and judge me."

Jensen chuckles. "Deal," he says. "Come on then. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and make out. Or, you know, something."

"Jensen Ackles, don't you dare think I'm gonna put out that easily. I expect to be taken out to a nice dinner before you can have some of this," Jared says, waving his hand down his body.

"Hate to break it to you, but putting out after one dinner still makes you easy," Jensen replies and grins. "Lucky for you, I always wanted to date a slutty guy."

"Look who's talking. I've read things about you on the internet."

Jensen laughs. "And we both know everything the internet says is true."

"Well, it was right about us – it might be right about your slutty ways too."

"Guess we're a good match then," Jensen says.

"Guess we are," Jared agrees, and they grin at each other.

+

The club is loud and packed and Jensen would probably hate it, if it wasn't for Jared. He's pretty sure the world could end right now and he'd still be smiling. 

They met up with a handful of people from the crew outside, but they lost everyone after a few minutes in the crowd. Jensen is okay with having Jared all to himself, so he doesn't even bother to look for anyone they know. He simply lets Jared drag him to the bar and accepts the shot glass Jared hands him.

They do a couple of shots together, washing it down with horribly overpriced beer. Jared rests a casual hand on Jensen's back when he leans in to talk to him, and Jensen figures it's dark and crowded enough that it's okay that they're standing a bit too closely together than strictly necessary.

"I now remember why we never go clubbing," Jared yells over the music.

"I could have told you that before," Jensen replies. "More shots?"

"More shots," Jared agrees. He steers Jensen back to the bar with a hand on his shoulder. He gets them another round of shots and leans in.

"Hey, does this count as a date?" he asks right into Jensen's ear and Jensen grins.

"That desperate?"

Jared laughs. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?"

Jensen shakes his head fondly at Jared and accepts the shot Jared hands him. He toasts Jared and throws it back, the alcohol burning down his throat. He grimaces and watches Jared cough a little.

"Another?" Jared asks.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Yeah. I really want tonight to end with me stroking your back while you puke your guts out," Jared replies. "Hey, remember that fun time when you were so hammered you kept missing the toilet?"

"I remember you standing next to me, laughing," Jensen replies.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor like I do."

"You're eleven feet tall, Jared. Of course you can drink me under the table," Jensen complains, setting his shot glass down on the counter. "One more."

Jared grins triumphantly and orders another round. They down the shots and then Jared decides to find a place that's a bit quieter. Jensen feels pleasantly tipsy and he leans into Jared a bit and lets him lead him through the club. 

They find a corner that's less crowded, far enough away from the speakers that the heavy thump isn't going to give Jensen a headache. He has the distinct feeling that they're doing this whole clubbing thing wrong.

"How much longer till we can go home?" he asks Jared.

"We just got here," Jared points out.

"Well, it's not like anyone will know we left early."

"We paid a ridiculous entrance fee. We should at least stay for, like, another hour or something," Jared argues, but he doesn't exactly look stoked either.

Jensen grins and leans in, hand gripping Jared's arm as he gets up onto his tiptoes. "Thirty minutes and I'll let you grope me at home."

"Define grope," Jared replies.

Jensen ponders that. "Your hands, my ass," he says. "And grinding and stuff. Orgasms not ruled out."

"Thirty minutes it is," Jared says. "Man, I love it when you're tipsy."

Jensen grins and nods. "Me too," he agrees happily and Jared laughs.

They keep talking for a couple more songs, Jensen absently tapping his fingers against Jared's arm to the beat of the music. When the song changes, Jensen cocks his head to the side. 

"Is that...?" he starts, and Jared lights up.

"That's our song, man," he exclaims gleefully.

"Jesus Christ," Jensen mutters. "I can't go anywhere anymore without that damn thing haunting me."

Jared grabs his arm and tugs. "We're dancing. You're not allowed to turn me down."

For a split second, Jensen thinks about putting up a fight, but then he looks at Jared's stupidly hopeful face and thinks what the hell. If anyone sees them, he can blame the alcohol – but the corner Jared chose is pretty dark and nobody is paying them any attention. He lets Jared pull him a few feet towards the dancefloor, and laughs when Jared starts shaking his hips enthusiastically, hands waving around in the air.

"You really suck at this," he yells.

Jared pulls him close and leans down. "Then show me how it's done, Ackles," he challenges and grins.

Jensen grabs Jared by the hips and starts moving resolutely. He's not exactly a great dancer, but he's certainly better than Jared.

Jared moves with him for a moment, then shrugs. "I'm not impressed yet," he yells with a shake of his head.

Jensen narrows his eyes. "You're on," he replies. He gives Jared a look and then turns around. He blindly reaches back until he finds Jared's arms and pulls them around him, pressing his body back against Jared's. Moving his hips in circles, he starts dancing to the beat, rocking against Jared. Jared feels tense against him for a split second, and then he starts moving with him.

"If anyone recognizes us, we're gonna be really screwed," Jared says into his ear, but he doesn't stop and Jensen doesn't either. He'll probably regret this in the morning, knows he wouldn't be doing this in public if it wasn't for those shots, but right now he doesn't care.

He shakes his hips, his ass pressed against Jared's front, and grins when he feels Jared's cock through both layers of their jeans. He turns his head, lips brushing against Jared's jaw.

"Impressed now?" he asks.

Jared laughs, his hands pressing against Jensen's stomach as he thrusts his hips against Jensen. "Looks like it," he replies.

They keep grinding together until the song ends, and Jensen can feel beads of sweat forming against his hairline, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared murmurs into his ear, voice gruff. 

Jensen feels smug, Jared's cock half-hard against his ass and leans back into Jared for a second before turning around in his arms. He grins up at Jared. "Wanna go home now?" he asks.

Jared doesn't reply, just wraps his hand loosely around Jensen's wrist and pulls him out of the club.


End file.
